Sam and Ozzy
by ScorpionZodiac
Summary: Sam is a white blood cell female from the Left Hand city or the nickname "Left Angeles". When she got promoted to work at the HPD, she struggles a bit with her feelings of love to Ozzy. She decided to visit Ozzy three days after the accident to check on him but something surprising will happen instead. Read and find out. OCxOzzy oneshot story


Hello guys!

This is my very first fanfiction story and I wrote it for fun. I do not own the original characters, the show or know much about it. Sam and also the virus is my own characters. Aslo, sorry if there is bad grammar or anything else in the story.

Beside that. Read and Enjoy! :)

* * *

11:00 am. The city of Hector

At the Secret Eye apartment, a white blood cell female is taking the elevator up to the same level where Ozzy and Drix are living. She is a young adult lady in average length and has a slim but also trained body. Her face with fox or cat shaped eyes, cute small lips and soft round cheeks gives her a unique face fashion. Her hair is pinned up in a long ponytail and she is wearing a grey hooded shirt, underneath a light orange tank top and military green knickers pants with white and blue basketball sneakers. The style is coming from the street life of the neighborhood, the Left hand or the nickname "Left Angeles" by some people.

Her name is Sam Lymphocyte and works as a police officer, at first in the left hand but got promoted by the chief to work at the HPD instead to become a successful police of Hector. She want to be a good help for the people, a hero by stopping the criminality and help the City of Hector.

While going up in the elevator, she thought about the chiefs promotion to move to this large city to work and become a higher rank cop. She could still remember it like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

09:40 am. The Police station of the Left Hand.

Sam was leaning back in her office chair and read some criminal reports until Francis Cobalt came into her office. She stopped the reading and raised up from the chair and stood in front of Sir Cobalt, having a small conversation.

"Something important, sir?" She asked.

"Well, we have finally finished the hunt after those criminal germs yesterday" he replied.

"Thats good to hear, sir"

"Oh yes indeed, but that's not the reason I am here for" he saw a questionable expression in Sams face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him and crossed her arms.

"I heard about your dream to get to the HPD station some day" he told her and paused a bit before continuing "and the chief is really proud of your work, which gave him a decision".

"Wait, what kind of decision?" Sam asked in worry.

"Congratulations, Sam. You are going to work there" he reached out his hand to give her a handshake. She only gave him a surprised gaze in a minute and a smile showed in his face. Sam also smiled later on and reached out her hand to handshake Francis for the honor, afterward she stepped back to the desk.

 _I can't believe it. The chief trusted me, she thought._

 **End of flashback**

Almost all the way up, the flashback stopped and she looked up to the ceiling thinking about Ozzy. Why she was here was because of the accident that happened for about three days ago, the same day she arrived at the first time to the HPD and were working with Ozzy and his partner Drix. She could understand why he saved her, sacrificed himself for her safety. Sure he is fine now, probably but she is still concerned that he won't be able to work for a while.

 _She started to remember everything of what happened at the very first day here, when she arrived to the police station at "the Lymph" and met up with the chief, Gluteus Maximus at his office. She was really nervous then but still excited._

 _When he opened the door and introduced himself to her, letting her into the large office room she saw those two familiar guys standing there and had a conversation. The only person she knew was really of the edge or a troublesome guy and it was Ozzy or Osmosis Jones. She never liked him that much after reading some news about him, which later made her a bit irritated or angry that she had to work together with him, at the first day. Beside of hating him, she somehow had small feelings for liking him maybe because he was a hero after all even though he messed things up sometimes. The first small eye contact with him made her heart flirt a little bit but where concealed quickly by the frustration._

 _Then at the first job, the group with Ozzy, Drix and Sam were going to chase after a virus guy that seemed dangerous. They looked around in the middle of the city until they reached a street filled with shops, restaurants and more. While Sam were lost in her minds of Ozzy and tried to snap out of it she barely noticed the fighting scene but quickly got covered by Ozzy dragging her behind a car that the group took cover. Drix shot ice capsules and Ozzy with his gun at the guy they were looking for but what Sam never thought was that he was bigger than she could ever imagine of. The virus guy were tall and muscled with four arms and had a alien look in the body structure, with green glowing eyes and a dark skintone. He looked like a freaky shadow monster that no one would ever fight with._

 _Then Sam started to remember when she got saved first by Ozzy, first shouting to everyone to get out of there and then wrapped his arms around her body and jumped away with Drix. He did it because the virus shot at the cars engine which caused the whole vehicle to explode. Unfortunately that gave the criminal a hint to run away for a distance. The group chased him until they couldn't find him in a crossing street. That is when the big and terrifying moment happened. Sam had her back uncovered by anything which was dangerous. She and the boys didn't notice that the virus like a shadow camouflaged into a wall while the group searched at the wrong place. So when he got the chance he aimed to Sam and was about to pull the trigger. Ozzy somehow noticed the danger and turned around to ran to Sam._

" _Sam! Watch out!" was what he cried out to her before she quickly turned around towards the virus guy. Everything went so fast that she didn't understand what happened. All she could remember was someone standing in front of her and she didn't got hit by the bullet but_ _she_ _just stood still_ _and_ _star_ _ed_ _because of the shock._

 _Then she heard a swoosh sound of a gun and the virus were stuck in ice. That made her mind wake up and with Drix she saw Ozzy collapsed on the ground. She ran and kneeled down to him and saw his bloody shoulder. She held pressure on the deep wound while Drix called for medic and backup, at that moment Ozzy fainted. She was scared and thought that she would never see him again. He got shot at the left shoulder, close to his chest and the bullet made a deep wound. If the virus would aim a bit lower, he would hit at Ozzys heart. A small tear swelled in Sam's eye and she hoped for luck that he would be ok._

Hearing a bell tinkle sound and woke up of the memory, she was now at the right level. The elevator door opened and she stepped out walking towards the door. She was still really worried about him, hopefully he isn't badly injured. Knocking on the door, she waited. After some minutes she thought that maybe he wasn't home until the door slowly opened when she was about to leave.

"Hey, Sam" Ozzy happily said and stood in the doorway.

"Hey" Sam replied, looking at Ozzy with the bandaged shoulder.

"So, why are you here, Sam?"

"Oh, I just wanted to uh… Check on you" She looked into his eyes, a feeling in the heart raised and a small blush showed on the cheeks.

"Oh. Well Im fine, don't worry about that" Ozzy scratching in his neck and shyly looked down at the floor. "How about coming in instead of standing out there" He told her and showed her to come in.

"I don't mind that" she smiled and walked in. She saw that Drix wasn't at home, probably gone somewhere else.

"If you wonder, Drix is with Maria and the crew to go after some bacterias at the stomach or what I could remember" Ozzy told Sam and walked beside her.

"Aah, I see and you are at home to rest" She said and looked up at Ozzy. She could say, he has a cute face and his muscular body made him look really handsome. She blushed a bit as fast as she thought about how handsome or cute he was.

Ozzy later on walked toward the window, with sadly expression in his face looking at the view. Sam wondered why and if something else happened. It took a moment until he spoke up.

"Im sorry for what happened out there for three days ago. I didn't ment to"

"Sorry? Ozzy, you don't have to apologize, I should have been more at my guard instead" Sam told Ozzy, stood beside him and looked at him to make eye contact. "You saved my life out there and I can just say, that is the very first time someone have ever done that to me".

Ozzy looked at her, shimmer in her eyes glew like a star. Her eyes were beautiful in every shining light and he has never seen such a unique face and body of a girl like her.

"But I didn't want you and Drix to get worried or scared. I-I just had to do it. Sure I could have got killed but I rather sacrifice myself than letting a friend die" He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down with shame.

"And what you did was brave, not wrong. You are a hero, Ozzy. Especially for me" She saw Ozzy looking at her, the eye contact made her heart beat in a love rytm.

He chuckled first.

"Even though when I messing things up sometimes?" He asked later with a flirt. Sam made a small giggle and sighed softly.

"Well except of that, then yes. I mean you always turn out to be the one solving the mystery at the end" Sam replied and smiled. "And also saving all of us"

Ozzy smirked a bit and then moved his right hand to her cheek. She leaned her head at his warm hand and smiled to him while placing her hands on his waist. They both felt the hearts bursting up and the love in the air. When they both pulled each other closer, Ozzy leaned his head forward slowly. With his right hand behind her head, he slowly moved her head closer to his. In a short time, their warm lips connected each other for a romantic kiss, with the eyes closed. Ozzy carefully with the left bandaged shoulder, wrapped the arm around Sam and she hugged her arms around his neck at the same time. They both squeezed each other tighter and the kissing lasted for long. The love in the body made the pain disappear in Ozzy's shoulder and he could say that he enjoyed to be with her. Sam also enjoyed his company and felt safe in his warm arms. After the long kissing, they both looked at each other and smiled softly.

Sam leaned her head to Ozzys chest and Ozzy leaned his head on top of her head. Sam moved down her arms and hugged them around his back and looked out to the window at the beautiful view. Ozzy did the same with both of his arms hugging around her. Both their eyes at the view made it to a romantic moment. Sam listened to his calm heartbeat and relaxed. In the silent moment Ozzy gave a kiss on Sam's forehead and snuggled to her.

"I love you Sam"

"And I love you more" Sam replied and smiled softly.

They both relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful time they had together, never letted each other go away.

"And I love you the most" Ozzy finally said and kissed her once again.


End file.
